America Burning TP
In a series of daring nation-wide coordinated strikes, Cobra has captured 15 16 17 American cities. They’ve moved in some traditional troops and equipment and seized others to take control of centers of government and places like airports and police stations. Now they’ve dug in and are threatening to destroy power grids and infrastructure, not to mention millions of hostages, if the National Guard tries to interfere. Will the Joes be able to save the cities before Cobra wrests complete control? Cities taken over by Cobra *New York City, New York *Los Angeles, California *Chicago, Illinois *Houston, Texas *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Phoenix, Arizona *San Antonio, Texas *San Diego, California *Dallas, Texas *San Jose, California *Austin, Texas *Jacksonville, Florida *San Francisco, California *Indianapolis, Indiana *Columbus, Ohio * Springfield (via stealth) * Washington, DC Logs 2016 * 18 October - "The Burning of New York" - One of several newly-well-armed biker gangs, interspersed with Vipers and Dreadnoks, rushes into New York City in an attempt to burn the whole place to the ground. * October 19 - "Across America, Cities Burn" - The Dreadnoks launch a devastating attack across 15 US cities. * October 19 - "Mission Accomplished" - Zandar reports success in the Dreadnok attacks on US cities. * 19 October - "Catastrophic Failure" - Surefire reports on his failure in New York. * 20 October - "Major Bludd's Personal Journal" - Bludd rushes to LA to protect Kimber. * 20 October - "Night of Terror" - Kimber and the Starlight Girls are holed up in the Starlight Mansion, terrified of being set upon by the gangs still roaming the streets of Los Angeles, when an unexpected visitor arrives... * 3 November - "Playing Defense" - Major Bludd defends Starlight Mansion and its occupants from a band of roving bikers. 2017 * January 19 - "DC Under Attack" - Barbara Walker reports on Cobra's attack on the US capitol. * January 25 - "DC Falls to Cobra" - Washington, DC falls into Cobra hands. * January 30 - "DC Report" - Sneak-Peek reports on his observations in Washington, DC. * February 1 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about being "fired" by President MacLeod. * February 1 - "One of the Family" - Major Bludd goes to Mexico City to find the first Hologram on his list: Raya. * February 02 - "Hiding in DC" - Sneak-Peek is discovered at his observational post in DC. * February 2 - "White House Announcement" - Cobra Commander declares a takeover of America. * February 7 - "Tweets from your president" - John MacLeod responds to Cobra Commander's speech. * February 7 - "Return to L.A." - Raya and Major Bludd, holographically disguised as Vipers, move through Los Angeles toward Starlight Mansion. On their way, they encounter a couple of curious characters... * February 9 - A Holographic Homecoming - Raya and Major Bludd arrive back at Starlight Mansion and reunite with Kimber and Taria and meet, or re-meet, the tiny Autobot Tonka. * February 10 - "Recon Post Discovered" - Sneak-Peek reports on his near-capture by Zandar. * February 14 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike gets pulled over by Cobra agents. Category:2016 Category:TPs